This invention relates to a suspendable insertable hanger framework assembly, and more particularly, to a hanger framework assembly having improved suspension of depending materials from the framework assembly and improved hanger to framework interconnection.
The field of the present invention relates to the use of open-bin pans or so-called tote boxes or containers for the assembly-line or production handling, storing and/or transporting of electrostatic-sensitive printed circuit PC boards and a variety of other electronic circuits, assemblies, components and/or discrete parts. It is common practice in the relevant art to utilize open-top tote pans to hold PC boards, etc., and to construct such tote pans of materials having semi-conductive or dielectric properties affording charge shielding characteristics to protect the carried product from exteriorly emanating electrostatic charges and/or radiating fields. Thus, the carried product is to be protected against possible destruction or serious degradation precipitated through inadvertent exposure to externally produced electrostatic charges and/or radiating energy fields.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel hanger framework assembly is presented which is insertable into the open bins or tote pans, and from which a plurality of electrostatic shielding divider means or partitioning means are suspended from hanger means which are slideable with respect to and which hanger means are captured in interconnection with a novel framework assembly. It is particularly advantageous to provide that the partitioning means comprise suspendable open-type folders or pouches very similar in nature to standard file folders, and within which individual PC boards and/or electronic components can be placed for improved quality of electrostatic shielding. The state of the art has thus been improved by this invention to provide charge shielding within the interior confines of the tote pans in addition to providing previously known charge shielding from sources lying or disposed exteriorly of the tote pans. It is readily obvious that an increased number of carried products can be protected through the utilization of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to protect against inadvertent removal of the hanger means from the insertable framework assembly while providing for the relative ease of moving the hanger means with respect to the framework assembly whereby the opening and closing of suspended pouches and movements of pouches with respect to each other is made possible. The framework assembly is improved in its facility of being suspendable from the open and generally upper edge portions of the tote pans, and from the inclusion of channel means within which to interconnect the engaging outer edge portions of the hanger means, and within which to embed circumferentially extending fastener means for fastening together the individual frame members comprising the framework assembly. Additionally, the channel means are useful for capturing suspendable dielectric partitioning materials.